


chocolate eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuteness or something, Dan does too, Fluff, Just overly dramatic, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil swears, Prince Dan, Prince Phil, Really Dramatic titles, Romantic Fluff, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hate the title.(i suck at summaries)Phil is a prince, being forced by his aunt to find a wife.Dan is the sibling to one of the princessesI found this story i started writing a while back and really liked the concept, so sorry about how bad the first couple chapters are... also it's not historically correct in anyway(my first proper fanfic, so please be nice <3)





	1. Not ready

**Author's Note:**

> Really excited for this story! <3
> 
> sorry if there are typos  
> (also be prepared for a lot of blushing, sorry)

Phil stood pacing in his room. Thoughts bouncing around his head like a bird trapped in a cage. It was time for him to pick a suitor. His Aunt would be bringing in princesses anytime now, “but was he ready” he thought. Ever since his father had died and his mother left, the kingdom had been falling slowly apart. He barely knew how to rule his own kingdom, non-the less choose a good Queen. Suddenly a knocking was heard on his door and a voice called out.  
“Master Philip, your Aunt needs to talk to you”  
It was Oswald his butler. When Phil didn’t respond, Oswald slowly pushed open the door. Phil raised his head from his hands as he heard the soft creak of the door. Phil’s cloak was sprawled and twisted on his bed and he sat crouched on the floor his hands gripping the front of his tunic. Oswald stepped out of the door way and grabbed Philips cloak off the bed. He stretched his arm out the Phil and spoke  
“Master Philip please, she needs to speak with you.”  
Phil’s shoulders shook and then he reached out and aloud Oswald to help him up. Phil took the cloak from Oswald  
“Thank you”  
and as he stepped out the door, he called over his shoulder  
“And I’ve told you before Oswald, just call me Phil”

His hands shook as he clutched his shirt, his Aunt was really the only one that took care of him, (other than Oswald) but she was very demanding and didn’t care much about his feelings. As he turned the corner and entered the sitting room, where his Aunt sat, legs crossed, face blank as she looked out the window. When Phil stepped in she turned her head and smiled. A very small, fake smile, Phil knew it well. She then looked back to the window  
“Philip, your future Queen will soon be coming through those doors” she whispered looking towards the staircase that lead to the entrance.  
She shifted her attention back to him, wearing the same fake smile.  
“I’ve told the messenger and he should be returning with news of ten to fifteen suitors. They should be here early tomorrow,” she said happily.  
Phil stood shocked, he reached for the sofa for support, but his tall height just caused him to grab air and fall onto the Ottoman. He fixed his fringe awkwardly and blushed as his Aunt stared.  
“Sorry Aunt Charlotte” he mumbled as he moved to make himself comfortable.  
The mixture of his tall height and his clumsiness definitely made for some problems.  
“You can go now Philip,” she said smiling and then waved her hand.  
He stood up and began to walk, but clipped his foot on the low table and fell flat on his face. As he scrabbled to get his feet under him, rubbing his sore elbow, and blushing he noticed three servants staring. He heard his aunt sigh loudly at his retreating footsteps.

Oswald stood off to the side as 3 servants attended to Phil. Phil’s blushing increased as they worked.  
“Master Philip please turn around.”  
“Please let me comb your hair.”  
“Master, the black or brown.”  
They would ask him his preference, but he would never actually decide. He would stutter, but they would just cut him off.  
“Oh yes, of course the black belt.”  
They were preparing him for the suitors, who would be here in about a half hour. He wore a soft blue tunic, simple black pants, and a small dark blue cloak. They’d even combed his hair back, but as soon as they left he planned to put it back to the fringe. They backed away and smiled  
“Perfect” Grace whispered and then reached to the vanity and grabbed his crown, standing up on her tippy toes to place it carefully on his head.  
“All done” she said and walked out the room followed by the other two servants.  
When the door finally closed Phil removed the crown and began fixing his fringe. When he saw movement out of the corner of his eye he shifted to see Oswald. He smiled awkwardly dropping his arms to his sides.  
“Oh don’t mind me, Master Philip”  
“Phil” Phil corrected him smiling.  
“Oh of course… Phil” Oswald said slowly, with a look of amusement on his face, before turning to the door to leave.  
“Your Aunt will be waiting in the ballroom in ten minutes, and the suitors”  
As he closed the door Phil quickly finished fixing his hair and put his crown back on his head. He was so tall he had to crouch down to see his reflection in the mirror when he wasn’t sitting. His normal smiling face, was not reflected in the mirror, but a worried and stressed face looked back at him. He tried to plaster a fake smile on his lips, but it looked, well too fake.


	2. Beautiful Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post at least one chapter per week, but it depends on school work. <3  
> Hope you enjoy  
> (I'm just posting the stuff I've already written and then it will be new)

Phil stood in the empty ballroom nervously tucking his hands in and out of his pockets and shuffling his feet. His hands were tucked in his pockets as the first girl was ushered into the room. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes twinkled. Her long periwinkle blue dress shimmered in the light. His Aunt peeked once more into the room as the girl walked in and winked at Phil. Phil smiled back at his Aunt and the girl stopped infront of him. 

"My name is Loraine," she breathed cheerfully stepping even closer to him. Her short height and the fact that she was centimetres from him caused her to crane her neck to look at him. He smiled awkwardly and guided her to the sitting area. He sat down on the sofa and she sat right next to him so close they were almost touching. She placed her hand on his knee and looked up at his face. "

You are quite a handsome man." She said again with the same breathy tone. Phil began to blush and with the mixture of his pale appearance he was red faced in seconds. He stuttered over his words

"W-well thank you" Loraine looked at him expectantly. She was waiting for a compliment 

"You-your eyes, there a lovely shade of..." He paused, he hasn't had a good look at her eyes yet, what was he saying. He tried to lean in to get a better look at her eyes, but the leaning in had given Loraine the wrong idea.  
"Are a lovely shade of gre-" Loraine lifted her head and kissed him softly. Phil quickly pulled back, some how blushing even more, Loraine smirked at him and turned away quickly. 

"Thank you for... Ummmm this time" she said and then scampered away. Giggling excited as she went. "Why him" he thought groaning and trying desperately to wipe the red off his lips. His Aunt Charlotte entered the room only moments after Loraine left. She strode towards him and stood over him. His Aunt liked it when he sat and she stood it made her seem taller and as she put it more in control. 

"That girl is giggling uncontrollably and believes she will be chosen, she was only in her for 2 minutes and she's already gossiping with the rest of the princesses. You know you are only supposed to chat and occasionally dance with he suitors." she took a deep breath and sighed shaking her head slowly, then she turned on her heel muttering as she went "She's not even that beautiful why would you kiss her" Phil stuttered

"I didn't mean-" but he stopped speaking when the door slammed shut. Phil went through 3 more princesses, one with short curly hair and an angry face, one with a shy smile and almost glowing eyes and one who was almost as tall as Phil himself. None of them had really appealed to him, but he'd had nice talks with all of them, expect the girl with short curly hair. the only topics had been Phil's appearance and her riches, she'd only been trying to flatter and impress him. Another princess came in with the name Chloe. Her bright orange hair complemented her dark red dress. Phil and her had a pleasant conversation, where she confessed she's only come because her father had demanded her too and that thought she wasn't looking to be married they could be friends. Phil was about to agree as his Aunt stomped in  
"Times up" she growled and pointed to the door. Chloe rose from her seat did a small pirouette and winked

"Thank you for your time Phil" she said in her happy sing song voice. Phil glanced at his Aunt and before returning the wink.

"Thank you Chloe" and with that she twirled quickly causing her blood red dress to flow around her and then she quickly left the room almost skipping and as she grabbed the door handle she turned one last time to look at Phil, smiled, winked, and turned the doorknob. His Aunt walked over to him, her angry scowl turning to a look of mild curiosity 

"That girl, you like her?" Phil blushed "ugh" he thought "I must look as red as a ripe tomato" "Well I guess she alright." His Aunt continued gazing at him thoughtfully "Her family is quite rich and" she paused "she is rather beautiful" 

 

Another hour has passed and a couple more girls had came and left. His aunt entered the room and told him it was time to take a break for lunch. She handed him a plate of food and left the room. Phil settled on the chair, listening to the chatter of the princesses and there servants enjoying lunch. He began to fall into his thoughts. He didn't know, was he just to worried to pick, did he just not like of the girls so far. He liked both girls and boys, so why didn't any of these girls appeal to him. He had never shared the truth of his sexuality to anyone expect his mother. He missed the security he had felt when ever she held him in her arms. He sighed, he really missed her. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a clamour outside the door. He stood up quickly shoving his leftovers to the side of the table waiting for someone to walk in, expecting another princess. He could make out his aunts voice, but also another, a male. Who seemed to be shouting, matching my aunts loud voice. Finally the door swung open and he saw what was happening. His aunt was shouting at a man who towered over her. The man was firmly holding the hand of a princess beside him, who was cowering from the assault of his aunts harsh tone. Finally his aunt sighed and pointed to the door and that's when she realized the door had been open. She gave Phil an embarrassed smile plastered on her angry features and then turned away. The man glared at where his aunt had been then finally turned, tugging the princess with him. His features softened when he saw Phil and the girls stressed, panicked face began to fade replaced with a nervous, but happy expression. 

Some of the princesses had brought a butler or servant in with them, but never someone who looked like a prince them self. They stopped in front of him and the man let go of girls hand. He bowed slightly and introduced himself

"My name is Dan, and this is my sister Ava." His smile grew as he continued "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but my sister demanded I come along." He shot a loving glance at his sister who glared back almost saying "why would you reveal that? 

Phil blushed deeply (yes I know he blushes a lot) and responded "Not a bother at all." Just by looking at the two he could tell they were twins. The same beautiful brown hair and dark sparkling eyes. The same smiling face and they were even dressed similar. Both in light blue with silverish white trim. They were both beautiful, but the boys dark brown eyes had caught his attention. They were dazzling. He quickly realized he was staring and began to sputter. "Co-come sit" he motioned to the seating area.

Phil sat on the sofa. Dan sat on the same couch awkwardly in the corner, while his sister sat in the chair across from Phil. Phil started the conversation with a simple question "So where are you from?"

Ava answered "We live in Aravon." Dan cut in before Ava could finish "We live just next to here, we're basically, neighbours...." He trailed of when he realized he had butt in and quieted, looking at his hands.

"On the, East side?" Phil asked "The West." Ava corrected "Oh" Phil sighed, embarrassed. He should really learn more about the other kingdoms.

The conversation continued, with Phil sneaking looks and desperately trying to catch Dan's eye, but it seemed impossible as Dan seemed to look everywhere except where Phil sat. Ever time Phil had to physically rip his gaze off of Dan's eyes. They were so beautiful and seemed to shine with a mysterious glow in the light of the room. They were like black holes to Phil. He dragged his gaze from Dan's eyes, and turned to Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any typos or grammar errors, if you find any feel free to let me know and please leave feedback <3


	3. Sea Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter with a little bit of Dan's POV

-Dan's POV-  
Since they had entered the room Dan had acknowledged the fact that Phil was a rather handsome man with vibrant sea blue eyes. His raven black hair in a fringe so similar to Dan's it was ironic and his pale skin making his rosy red cheeks shine, but this was about Ava and not his own affairs. All these thoughts swam through his head as he sat uncomfortable on the farthest corner on the sofa from Phil. He managed to avert his eyes from Phil, but occasionally out of the corner of his eye he would catch Phil glancing his way.

"His lips were the colour of strawberries, I wonder if they taste like it too-" he stopped his thoughts. "What was he thinking!? He couldn't think like this, he came here cause of Ava. His father would never allow anything like this, and what would Manetta?" The rest of the time he tried his best to focus on the conversation and Ava. She seemed to be enjoying herself and he couldn't ruin that. 

 

-Phil POV-  
The conversation had ended and Dan had already stood up waiting awkwardly as Ava finished speaking. Ever since he had butt in to the conversation he had not talked once, which had disappointed Phil as the small snipped he'd heard of Dan's voice had sounded soothing and he craved to hear it again. 

"Ava we should really be going" he mumbled glancing between Ava and Phil's Aunt who was standing in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently. 

Ava sighed "oh well, nice speaking with you Phil, bye" Phil closed his eyes briefly and smiled. Waving at her as she stood up and followed them both to the door. He struggled to not look at Dan and focused on waving at Ava and she turned away. "Farewell Phil" Dan said quietly. Phil smiled inwardly, there was that beautiful voice, sweet like honey. 

"Farewell Dan," he almost forgot Ava "Farewell Ava" They turned one last time to wave and then they were gone.

He sighed happily and almost skipped out the room, but his Aunt stopped him. "There are still more" she grumbled motioning to the line of 3 more girls. He grumbled to himself as he made his way back to the seating area. 

As he continued to speak with the rest of the princesses his mind wandered To that beautiful boy with soft brown hair and sugary chocolate eyes, with the name of Dan. Finally the day was over and the princesses had all left. He left the room he had been confined to for hours and stumbled tiredly to his room. He collapsed onto his bed and played with the edge of his cape with thoughts of dark eyes and brown hair in his mind. He decided to change into something more comfortable and when he sat back down he heard footsteps and a knock at his door. 

"Come in" he called and waited patiently. It was his Aunt. She stepped into the room, "so have you decided?" She questioned and suddenly all his anxiety and fears flooded back. Who would he pick? Chloe was great, but they had promised to only be friends. That shy girl didn't seem to be very clever or know much of how to run a kingdom, not like he did either. Ava was ok and he definitely couldn't pick Dan. "I haven't decided." 

Aunt Charlotte groaned putting her hands on her forehead and running her fingers through her greying hair, like she normally did when she was stressed. "You know what, how about this, i will get a servant and you will list all the people you liked most. We will invite them again." She mumbled trying to comprise "But, then you will have to choose." 

"That's seemed good..." He responded. The his Aunt strutted angrily out of the room and he could hear her calling for a servant. He heard shuffling steps and looked up to see, Ellie one of his closest servants and friend. 

"I'm supposed to figure out who you want back." And the she waited patiently holding a pen and writing pad in her hand. He thought for a moment and then listed the names "Esmeralda, Chloe, Alice, and Ava... and her brother can come again too." Ellie gave him a questioning look and Phil smiled slightly, embarrassed. He just couldn't stop the words from flowing. 

"Well I will get these to a messenger, goodnight Phil." "Goodnight Ellie, thanks." "No problem Master-" she corrected herself "Phil." Phil smiled as he dropped onto his bed, he almost had all the staff/servants calling him Phil.

He fell asleep thinking of tomorrow and the princesses that would be coming back, and a certain brunet boy.


	4. Drawings and Letters

      Phil woke to the twittering of birds in the morning breeze and the muffled voices of people around the castle. He rolled out of bed, and tiredly stumbled over his room, before slumping down on the chair at the vanity.

He started at himself in the mirror. At his sleepy sea blue eyes, and his black hair in a serious condition of bed head. While he sat in a tired daze, he noticed a note laying on his desk writing in neat compact cursive.

_All the suitors you requested will be returning next week_

Suddenly his thoughts from the previous day returned in a flash, and his tired bliss seemed miles away. He scrambled into some clothes and quickly grabbed a bite to eat before returning to his room. He was glad to have not ran into his aunt as she would have just made him more anxious.

He sat at his desk tapping a pencil on the wood. He was trying to write pros and cons of each person, but he had just ended of doodling birds, stars, and people. Certain, brown haired people. He sighed, balling up the paper in his fist and tossing it in the bin. He laid his head on the dark oak wood and closed his eyes, his panic was beginning to take over his thoughts and feelings and he didn't know what to do. He could just lay there l, but he'd rather not.

He pulled his black leather sketch book from the desk drawer and laid it open on the surface. He had never been the best at drawing, but it helped him cope with his anxiety so he did it.

He began to sketch a small tree full of birds, picturing the small tree he used to climb when he was just a young boy, free of the shackles of expectation. He plucked a golden pen from his pencil pot and began to colour the leaves, golden like in autumn. He continued to draw. He drew a lake scene with a sunset, he drew a mock up of the castle, and he drew himself smiling and waving.

He tapped the pencil to his cheek and then quickly lent over and sketched another person standing next to him. He drew broad shoulders, dark eyes, and hair in a fringe. He had begun to colour the drawing when he heard his door creak open, he didn't think anything of it until it dawned on him what he was drawing and what someone would think if they saw. He quickly slammed his notebook shut, sending lose papers and pens skittering off the table and on to the floor and heard a startled squeak.

It was his Aunt. He turned to look at his Aunt who wore a angry, yet started expression, "sorry, miss" he muttered kicking at the ground awkwardly "I forgive you," she said, rolling her eyes. " I just came to tell you your letters have arrived, and that you should leave your room." And with that she turned and scampered away. Phil groaned, but did what his Aunt had asked.

He realized he had missed lunch and rushed to grab a snack from the pantry before heading to the entrance to receive his letters. He finished scarfing down his biscuit, when the messenger came into view. When the boy saw Phil he reached into his satchel, dug around for a few moments, and then removed four letters from his bag.

When he was close enough the boy reached out and handed him the letters, then bowed. Phil smiled widely and then bowed back before turning away "Thanks" he called over his shoulder and then shuffled to the Lounge.

He hunkered down and delicately ripped open each letter before laying them out on the coffee table. Each was address to him with his name written in different cursive fonts. He reached to the first, with small cramped letters.

> **_Dear Phil, Thank you for requesting I return to your castle. I would love to chat with you again._ **
> 
> **_Just remember what we promised, just friends. Lots of Love - Chloe_ **

"Short, but sweet," Phil thought chucking to himself as he laid Chloe's letter down on the table. He picked up the next and gently removed the golden lettered parchment. Just by looking at it he could tell it wasn't written by Alice. Probably a simple servent. Just a very basic letter. Thanks, can't wait to see you, bye.

He reached for the next which was a bright red envelope with thick black letters in neat, yet messy writing.

> _Dear Philip, I am very pleased to know you would like to see me again and I am happy to come... That's all I have to say. See you soon-Esmeralda_

Phil smiled Esmeralda seemed like a sweet girl, maybe he would pick her, but then his gaze fell onto the last letter and his mind went blank of everything previous. The letter could only be from one person and although he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't written by Dan, he was mentioned many times.

> _Dear Phil, Thank you for requesting me to return, I am grateful. Also I hope you don't mind if I bring my brother again, he is kind of a pest, but he's sweet. **Hello Phil how are you?** Ugh, sorry that was Dan stealing my pen, I wish he would just leave me be. Can't you take a hint Dan.... He's still here. Anyway, Farewell for now Phil, see you soon - Ava **& Dan**_

Phil smiled widely to himself and couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping his lips. He could tell by the sudden change of writing Dan had added his name at the end. He seemed so sweet and silly. He couldn't wait to see him again.

He then shook his head.

"What was he thinking this could never work..." And for the rest of the day's those word repeated in his mind, until they were memorized entirely as if they were branded on his brain.

And his attitude was down and low because the beautiful kind man, he knew as Dan, could never be much more than that,

a name.


	5. cages full of thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter titles are so unnecessarily dramatic. I hope you are enjoying! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also please let me know if you are enjoying it so far!!

_**Dan POV** _

He laid on his stomach in Ava's room. Sprawled out on her bed, glancing over her shoulder as she wrote at her desk. "Dear Phil... thank you for requesting me to return" she mumbled, scratching her pen onto the papers surface.

Dan chuckled and pulled himself up to the edge of the bed, leaning on his elbows. "Is that really how you're going to start a letter," he sighed playfully, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Ava glanced over her shoulder with a smile on her lips, "Shut up you twat," she laughed, before quickly scratching a sentence across the parchment.

"Hey, hey hey, what was that you were writing?"

"Nothing"

"It was definitely something" he scowled, trying to read the paper from a distance.

"It was definitely not about you" she answered dryly before leaning over the paper again.

"Hey no fair, I can't see." He mumbled flailing his arm in a weak childlike attempt to reach the paper.

She pulled it away from his grasp "No way mister"

"I think so sister" he replied, chuckling at his stupid joke as he rose from the bed. He quickly snatched it from her hands and held it aloft over his head.

"Heeey" Ava whined, staring up at the paper. "You have a height advantage,"

Dan ignore her struggle to reach the paper and read the sentence aloud. "He is quite a pest, but he's-, a PEST." He gasped dramatically, "I'm offended" He reached down to dip a pen in ink and pressed the sheet against the wall so he could write.

"Stop it" Ava squeaked, climbing onto the desk to flail for the paper like a small child. Dan shifted so it was again out of her reach and scratched a couple words.

Dan was caught by surprise when Ava's swung a fist at his gut, not to harm him just to cause him to drop the paper. He did. Ava caught the parchment gracefully and returned it to the desk. Sighing as she read what Dan had written, before writing some more.

Dan was staring at her with mock pain, clutching his stomach as dramatically as he could. "How could you do this, I had so much to live for" Then he fell back onto the bed and pretended to cough roughly for a short while before growing silent. He lay their for a minute or two as Ava wrote then grumbled through gritted teeth without opening his eyes. "You're supposed to help me," He received no response.

He sat up and stared at the back of her head. "Excuse you" he said. Ava glanced back, scoffed and folded the paper before cursing.

"Dammit" she groaned, searching her desk top. "I'm out of envelopes" she shifted in her seat so she was facing him. "Would you be a doll, and go find one" she smirked, before shoving the letter into his arms and guiding him out of the room. "The envelopes should be in the kitchen and the stamps should be in the study."

She said, pushed him out the door, as you would toss a peice of tarsh into a bin and then shut the door behind him. He was left standing in the hall, staring blankly at the door like an idiot.

He worked silently in the kitchen, finding the envelopes and a new ink pen. It took him four different try's before he wrote Phil's name perfectly. As he reached to put the letter inside he had an idea.

He unfolded the letter and laid it out flat, dipping the pen in ink once more before add his own name after Ava's. Perfect. Then he placed the letter gently back into the envelope with the perfectly written name and spent thirteen minutes creating the perfect seal. He then placed it by the door for the mail-boy to pick up in the morning.

He smiled at the letter. Staring at the looping cursive of his writing. Written in his hand was a new name, that he had already grown quite fond of. Phil.

 

       

The next week seemed to pass by in a flash of blurred dreams and fantasy and punishment for such forbidden thoughts. He struggled to lock them in a cage in the back of his mind, but every time he managed to bait the thoughts inside, the lock would be missing or he would have the wrong keys.

His mind was on a rampage and he struggled to focus on anything in particular.

Today was the day he could see Phil- and there it was again those silly little fantasies that had no business pretending they could be real. He shut them out, but without realizing, dressed his very best and worked on his hair for far too long.

He met his sister in the hall and together they walked to the carriage and began the journey to Phil's, no, Philip's Castle. As they continued down the road, Dan began to grow nervous. what would he say, how long would they be around, what if he couldn't control himself. His hunger could ruin so many of his closest relationships.

He had to at least know how Ava felt, if she wasn't interested he would confess, if she was interested he wouldn't act on it. That was that, or at least that's what he though.

"Sooo... Ava are you actually interested in Philip or..." He stopped before he continued to ramble nervously.

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment them, then turned to look out the window. "I'm not sure. He's sweet, talkative, seems really kind, and I definitely can't deny he's handsome, but-" she paused to look Dan in the eyes, "I'm just not sure"

" _Dammit_ " Dan thought, struggling not to scowl, just nod encouragingly. That was not the kind of answer he was looking for, that didn't help him make a choice at all. She seemed interested, but unsure.

 

"Look we're almost there!" Ava smiled, her eyes reflecting the sun's warm rays.

He glanced out the window as the castle came into view. Dan's mouth felt suddenly dry. He licked his lips... and imagined Phil leaning in to kiss him.

_Dammit._


	6. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry how short this chapter is :/
> 
>  
> 
> these are my last pre-written chapters so from now one there will be 1+ chapters per week

**Phil POV**

     Phil paced back and forth. His once neat hair was ruffled from his shaking hands running continuously through it. His mind was running off with his sanity and seemed to scream over any other thoughts with the phrase.

**Dan's coming back.**

It's stupid really, thinking anything could happen, but his whole body said otherwise. His hands shook, and his face was flushed with a light fade of pink. Why was he so worked up over one boy. One stupid boy, who he hardly knew and probably didn't even like him back.

He wanted to throw a fit. Run out of the castle and not have to talk to anyone. He wanted to be left alone to wallow in his own selfishness and self-pity. Watch as those stupid fantasies crawled from the floor boards and nestled in his hair and whispered in his ears.

He stopped pacing and slowly laid down on the cool floor. His cheek pressed against it's smooth surface. He let out a long sigh and chuckled softly at himself and his crazy ideas. He balled his hands into fists to stop the shaking and stared at the floor. He could see the dust settled on the wood, he coughed.

He was completely submerged in his thoughts and completely unaware of how idiotic he looked when his Aunt opened the door.

She rolled her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Oh my god" She muttered staring at her stupid nephew, who lay sprawled out of the floor, getting dust all over his expensive clothes. She walked over to where he lay and nudged him gently in the ribs with her boot. He jolted slightly. Only when he looked at her disappointed expression did he realize the scenario and how he must have looked.

He quickly got to his feet and dusted off his chest, and smiling stiffly through his teeth as his aunt frowned. Finally when he was less disheveled, she spoke.

"They're here"

Only one word came to mind

**_Fuck_ **


	7. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are typos or errors  
> I typed and edited this on my phone and I'm tired

**Phil POV**

Trying his best to stay calm, Phil sat down on the sofa and rehearsed what he would say.

Talk to Ava. Ignore Dan. That's not so hard, only two steps.

Phil knew that was too hard, but he struggled to see the situation with some kind of optimism.

He took one last deep breathe and then turned to his Aunt.  
"I'm ready"

  
She turned away, grumbling as she always was  
"About fucking time"

  
Moments later the door inched open and then Esmeralda silently slipped into the room and sat down.

She wore a baby blue dress that crinkled when she moved and her hair in long braids.

  
"Hello again,"

  
she smiled as she spoke, her voice was soft, but happy in the familiarity of the situation.

Phil chuckled quietly, he was hoping for some pleasant conversation to take his mind off- things that he shouldn't be thinking about.

  
"It's nice to see you again."

 

  
Then the conversation began, almost as if they were old friends.

Esmeralda's voice was always soft and sweet, but she grew more confident as the talking progressed.

Finally when they're time was nearing a close, she moved to sit next to him.

He was unsure of what to think. As Esmeralda tugged at a loose string from her dress.

Her breaths were becoming shorter and her eyes were sparking, in a sad kind of way. Like how clouds change from a soft beautiful grey quickly to a stormy shade as rain begins to fall.

Without really thinking he pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair as she began to cry quiet tears.

Quiet tears are the worst, they struggling to hide, when sadness itself is deafening.

She struggled to stifle her sobs, but as soon as she would raise her head from his chest she would contiune to cry harder.

Phil was unsure what was wrong, he just wanted to comfort her.

The pain and heartache she felt seemed to emit from her, and the room seemed to grow colder.

Finally she looked up into his eyes.

Her own were twinkling with tears and her smile was sad. Sad but real.

Her eyes crinkled slightly. Then she hugged Phil for what seemed like forever.

Phil held tight,

as if letting go would send her spiralling down a bottomless pit.

 

Finally the embrace ended and Esmeralda offered one last curtesy, before silently slipping away.

As if she had never really been there.

Phil had a strange feeling of wishing he could do more,

But somewhere inside he knew

he had done just what was needed and nothing more.

And that was _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! <3
> 
> I just wanted to apologize again for any mistakes!! Thanks you!


	8. strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is kinda crappy filler sorry)
> 
> in this part Dan and Phil are about to meet for the second time and dan is waiting impatiently 
> 
> AND YES  
> i know it is clique how both characters immediately liked each other and have basically fallen in love but this is fluff and its just for fun sooo lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned from hell  
> School is hard and stressful  
> sorry about the lack of chapters recently. I know I'm horrible at making promises.   
> This probably isn't the best chapter but i tried.

**Phil POV**

His talk with Chloe came and went quickly. They discussed many topics, breezing over the fact, that if they did end up getting married, they would be expected to have children. For now they could just pretend it would be like two best friends living together. There was a good reason they didn't linger on this topic. 

They laughed at each others horrible jokes and their smiles bounced off the walls and brightened the room. Always an enjoyable time with Chloe, he thought. When she had to leave they exchanged winks and bows and Phil lead her to the door. Two people left to talk to, three if you counted Dan.

 

**Dan POV**

Waiting in line to visit a person was still such a strange sensation for Dan.

It was as if the person was not a person, but a show or attraction. You had a limited time to see the thing and then you had to wait to see it again. It was strange, definitely strange.

Dan was nervous waiting in that line. It's not like he could be picked, he had no real reason to be nervous. There was no chance or possibility that he would be chosen. He should be worrying about Ava. He questioned her many times, but she only replied simply with  

"Not really nervous, just excited" 

How was she not nervous? He almost laughed out loud when he thought of the previous week and their first visit. How the tables had turned. He had been confident, and excited about Ava's future. Ava had been nervous, and hardly seemed excited or interested. He had even shouted at Phil's aunt for crying out loud. Now look at him, quivering like a lost pup.

"Absolutely pathetic" he thought. Had he ever described himself better with two words.

 

 

He had been intrigued when the quiet girl with the long braids exited the room with tears twinkling in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Wondering what had occurred in the room. Were they happy tears, sad tears, accidental tears. A mystery he was unable to solve with the clues he had. None.

He watched the door patiently during the time when the talkative girl entered the room.

He definitely (sarcasm lol) hadn't been envious when the chatter was so loud and cheery he swore he could hear them smiling. Or when they left the room and Phil held the door open for her and she skipped out as they exchanged smiles and winks.

He shifted his gaze to the ground when he noticed Phil glance at him momentarily. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He wanted to punch himself in the face.

One more princess and then he would be in the room again with Ava.

**_Talking to a Phil._ **

Phil. The boy with sea blue eyes, like crashing waves that engulfed him. With charcoal hair that he constantly had the urge to fix. With pale skin that blushed so easily it was adorable.

With soft lips that looked, and hopefully tasted like _strawberries_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feedback and let me know if you are enjoying it so far <3


	9. a beautiful mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very beautiful mistake
> 
> this was wrong  
> so so wrong.  
> but the word /wrong/ always fizzled away, because when they kissed all he could taste was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, I've finally emerged from the void to spit some (shitty) content in your face. hope u enjoy <3

 

How had he gotten himself in this situation. Pressed against the wall in the dark of a cramped office. Cheeks flushed, glistening eyes, faces close. He had not meant for this to happen, this was wrong, so so wrong. But the word wrong always fizzled away when their lips connected, because when they kissed all he could taste was right.It was sweet, like strawberries. He didn't know how long they'd been like this. Kissing passionately at first, but growing more lazy and soft as time passed. This was a mistake, they both knew it. they should stop, but they didn't.

  
_________________

 

The long awaited talk, had come and gone quicker than Dan expected. As soon as their time was up, Phil's Aunt entered the room. Ushering them all into the dinning room, explaining the evenings plans. All the guests would be staying for a dinner and the evening. Phil had offered (under his Aunts demand) to take them on a tour of the palace.

Dan himself had been reluctant to go, but Ava had dragged him along. Dan felt very out of place with all the other princesses.

Phil's tour was rushed and brief, skimming over each room quickly. It was clear to Dan he was uncomfortable.

Finally after what seemed like the tenth dining room, Phil's Aunt returned.  
"There has been a change of plans, the-" she appeared annoyed, as she pondered her next words.  
"A storm has rolled in and it is unsafe for you all to go home in the weather. If you please follow me, I will lead you to your rooms." The small group shared a look before quickly following. Dan was unsure if he should follow or not, he wasn't really supposed to be here anyway. Leaving Dan alone, standing awkwardly in the corner.

He sighed, feeling out of place and very, very lost. He looked up at Phil, who flashed him a small smile. Dan's heart did a little flip.

"Should I continue the tour?" he offered lightly, tucking a hand in his pocket. Dan tried to return the perfect small on Phil's pretty lips. (God he was a creep wasn't he)  
"s-sure," he replied, hating the stutter in his voice. He frowned at his shoes. He didn't notice how Phil's smile grew just slightly.

  
_________________

  
"So this is the last ballroom"  
"ugh, finally,"  
oops  
he didn't mean for that to slip out.  
Phil looked at him in surprise, as though he was unsure he'd heard Dan right and then he just giggled. He fucking giggled. Dan suppressed a shiver, his lips dipping into a faint frown at his own carelessness. Phil just smiled back at him.

Without warning, he grabbed Dan's wrist and tugged lightly, a mischievous look on his face, his tongue peeking through his teeth in the cutest way possible. Dan gasped at the contact but didn't flinch away, if Phil had heard him gasp he didn't show it.  
"I have something cool to show you, way better than a bunch of stupid ballrooms."  
Dan rolled his eyes playfully, but allowed himself to be dragged behind Phil's quick steps. He was so cute when he was excited, jumping about, big smile showing his tongue, his eyes scrunched up and shimmering. Dan tried to ignore how his heart fluttered in his chest at the sight.

When they stopped in front of a old empty fireplace, Dan frowned again. He looked at Phil in confusion, who just smiled wider, reaching down into the fireplace. He tugged at one of the many rocks and a mechanism began clicking and spinning behind the wall. Dan was in awe as the fireplace swung away. Revealing a dimly lit study.  
"wow" was all he could muster.  
"I know right," Phil smirked at him.  
"It was me and my mom's secret place, I use it to hide from my aunt most of the time now."

Dan smiled now.  
"sounds like my cup of tea"  
Phil mockingly bowed, gesturing for Dan to enter first.  
"you first, Madame,"  
"hey!"  
He swatted at Phil's outstretched arm. Phil giggled again. The angelic sound filling Dan's ears.

As soon as they were both inside, Phil pushed another stone into the wall causing the fireplace to swing back close.

  
It was silent again, he could feel it closing around him again. The uncomfortableness crawling up his back. Phil was the first to break the silence.  
"So,, pretty cool, right?"

  
"ya," Dan mumbled. He wanted to punch himself in the face, _at least try to hold a conversation you idiot._

  
He wandered across the room, stopping at a bookshelf and staring at the small portrait painting. Showing what he could only assume was a young Phil gripping on to his mothers hand with the biggest smile on his face, dominating his features. At the sight of the photo it dawned on him, this was a very important place to Phil and he had been allowed inside. A secret hideaway, a safe haven.

He took the small portrait in his hands and turned to face Phil, a goofy grin on his face.  
" so your hair isn't natural after al-"

as he walked his foot clipped the edge of the desk sending him stumbling forward. Right into Phil's arms, sending them both sprawling across the room until they hit a wall. (although not very hard) Dan's eyes were wide, and a blush grew along his cheeks. He tried to ignore the protective grip on his waist.

  
"I'm so sorry, I-"  
"there's no need to be sorry."  
Dan looked up into Phil's ocean eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. They were so close, Phil's hands still on his waist from trying to catch him. He really wanted to kiss him.

  
So he did.

  
There lips touched and it was soft and tentative. It only lasted a few seconds. When Dan drew back, Phil's eyes were wide.  
"I- I'm sorry," he mumbled staring at his feet. His cheeks reddened further and his lips still tingled, he couldn't believe he'd actually done it. To his surprise, Phil did not draw back in disgust, his hands still on Dan's waist.

  
"what did I tell you," he almost growled, "there is nothing to be sorry for." His voice was deeper, commanding. Then he gripped Dan's waist tighter and Dan couldn't help but gasp. Phil smirked and pressed him against the wall. Eyes glittering in the dark hidden study. They shared their second kiss.

They both knew this was wrong. They both hoped it wouldn't be a mistake, or if it was a mistake,

at least a beautiful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY  
> BUT THIS MIGHT BE THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story and what happens. Please leave feedback!


End file.
